


Our Little Secret

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is on PornHub, Adrien pissing pants, Claiming, Cock Worship, F/M, Fucking, Lush 2 toy, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Piss kink, Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, distracted, oral with piss, peeing, pissing, remote vibrator, short sensory deprivation, urine kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette has more than just the secret that she is the hero of Paris. She has a secret kink that she spends her nights laying in bed searching on her favorite porn site. But when she catches the top video... she recognizes her own handiwork on his outfit. She clicks the video, curious if it really is who she thinks it is. On the way back from grabbing her two favorite toys... she trips on a box. She opens it to see a card with the words: Princess. Answer the phone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Our Little Secret

Marinette laid on her bed with her knees bent as she clicked on the search browser app on her phone. She bit her bottom lip and changed the screen to incognito mode. Marinette had a secret that she was scared to tell anyone about. A secret that closely followed the fact that she was Ladybug. That secret would cause all of Paris to be in trouble, but this one? This one would make sure she was single for the rest of her life. Well, she felt like it would at least. 

She sighed and brought her fingernails to her lips as her cheeks flushed. Her thumb went to work on her phone’s screen typing in the porn site that she frequented more often than she cared to admit. 

Marinette flung her thumb up the screen to go through the newest videos. She sighed and gave up on them because she didn’t see anything that she was particularly interested in. Marinette took her fingers from her lips and used both of her thumbs to type, ‘guys pissing pants’, into the search bar. The top video caught her attention right away. She looked closer at the stilled image of a well toned man sitting in a luxurious office chair. The chair was white leather and looked expensive, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. It was what he was wearing. The camera was focused on his muscular thighs that were clad in skin tight black leather. It contoured to his muscles and only showcased how cut they were. When the stilled image began to show the preview, her heart stopped. The muscles in his thighs flexed as he brought his black gloved hands down between his thighs to grab his throbbing cock; while, he rocked his hips in the chair. She gasped as he moved his hands to dig the heels of his palms down his thick thighs. That was when she noticed the craftsmanship of the zipper. When she noticed the fabric was familiar and only spelled out that it was _Gabriel_ in design, but the stitching that kept in his hardened length… those were her’s. 

She brought her thighs together and shifted them against one another as she clicked it with her thumb. She was far too curious about whether she was right or not. About whether this was who she in fact thought it was. 

Her breath caught as the video started to play, showcasing the familiar logo of the website before it flashed to the man’s lap. She brought her phone closer to her face as his leather gloved hands moved from his hard cock. She heard him hiss and whimper as he rocked his hips and shook his leg, pressing the heels of his palms into his thighs. Her gaze ran along the stitching as she examined it. She nearly dropped her phone as he grazed his cock with his hand and moaned softly. Her ears perked up as he grew louder with each graze of his hand. He gripped his cock and shook it as he groaned for the camera. She watched him go back to pressing his hands over his cock as he shook his thighs in a frantic way and hissed. Something about his voice sounded familiar. There was a tone beneath his moans and whimpers that peeked her attention further. 

She watched him go back to running his hand up and down himself; before, he grabbed the zipper and slowly… tugged it down. Her lips parted as she brought her phone closer, getting lost in the video until she accidently dropped her phone onto her chest. 

She rolled her eyes at herself and gasped as she heard his voice coming from her phone that was flat on her chest. 

His moans echoed from her chest as his words came out in a whisper, “I wanna make you mine and only mine.” 

She picked her phone back up faster than she ever thought was possible. “No.” She covered her mouth as she stared at a pair of red trunk styled boxers peeking out from his black suit. A wet spot formed at the tip of his covered cock as he held it against himself with his gloved hand. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as she watched him cover it again. 

“Princess… I really need to…” The man in the video rocked his hips into his hands again as he struggled to not wet himself. 

“Oh-my-god…” Marinette was at a loss of words as her panties grew wetter with each one of his. 

His voice was husky and desperate and only made her want him more. Her gaze flickered over to a photo of her with Adrien; before, his whines brought her attention back to her screen. 

“I don’t know how- much longer- I can- ah!” The man gasped and bit out the words as he moaned. His boxers soaked a little more as he fought the urge to relieve himself. The bright red designer fabric grew darker with each spill from his throbbing rock hard cock. 

Marinette whined and ran her fingers over her black lace panties, teasing herself as she watched him on the screen. He shifted the camera to be below his nose so that only his full lips, chiselled jawline, and the rest of his body were showing. 

He frantically slipped the top part of the suit down his body and her eyes took in his muscular pecs, hard abs, and the sexy V-lines along his built hips. She gasped and arched her back as she thought about running her tongue down them. She wanted to know what he tasted like. What he felt like beneath her fingertips. How his muscular thighs felt trembling beneath them. 

He panted and shifted the camera back down to between his legs as his boxers got wetter, clearly losing more control of his will power. 

“Princess…. I- I don’t think I can hold it anymore… Tell me what you want me to do… please… take mercy on this dirty kitty.” His voice came out in a shuddering panic as more piss leaked into the soft fabric, darkening it further. 

Something about the way he spoke the word princess made her feel like it was meant for her and only her. That he wasn’t talking to anyone else. Her thighs trembled and her breath caught as she sought more relief than rubbing over her panties could give her. She paused the video and got up to grab two vibrators from her dresser. One was a bullet and the other was a rabbit that Alya had recommended to her. 

On the way back to her bed, she kicked something. Marinette bent down to see a white box wrapped in a black satin ribbon. She picked it up and walked towards her bed to sit down. She had no idea how it got there. Had no idea who had given it to her. Marinette set her two toys beside her hips and gently tugged the bow free. The ribbon slowly slipped from the smooth surface of the box and she lifted the lid. A small white card with black letters appeared on top of black tissue paper. 

**Princess. Answer the phone.**

“Answer my phone?” Marinette muttered under her breath, confused, as she set the card beside her hips and moved the tissue paper to see a boxed toy. “A _Lush 2?_ What’s a _Lush 2_?” 

She turned the box over and her phone went off, scaring her as she was reading about what the toy did. From the sound of it, it couldn’t have been cheap. Marinette set the boxed toy off to the side and looked at her phone. 

The video had begun to play on its own and the sounds of the man whimpering and moaning only made her clit swell and tingle more as her heartbeat throbbed between her thighs. She got lost for a moment in how he was shoving his suit down past his trembling thighs and hips.

Marinette shook her head and saw that the text was coming through some weird app. It wasn’t her usual texting app that her phone came programmed with. 

**TonMannequin: Hi, Princess. Enjoying that handsome man in that video?**

Marinette looked around herself as she clutched her phone to her chest. Her heart raced as she stood up to search out her windows. 

**TonMannequin: I was enjoying watching you running your hand over your sensitive folds. Watching your panties get wetter the more you watched… the more you teased...**

Marinette whined and walked back to her bed to text him back. 

**HisPrincess: Where are you, hot stuff?**

**TonMannequin: If I told you… it’d ruin the fun. Did you get my gift?**

**HisPrincess: I seem to have stumbled upon it.**

**TonMannequin: My my, still the clumsy girl I fell for. Now, do you want to play?**

Marinette pressed her thighs together as she sat on her bed, sucking on the side of her thumb as her cheeks flushed. 

**TonMannequin: Keep servicing that thumb and I’ll give you something to really suck on, kitten.**

Marinette gasped and whined at his words as she quickly jammed her hand beneath her thigh to text him back. Her heart sped up as she licked her lips and bit the bottom one. 

**TonMannequin: Mmm… how I wish I could lick and kiss those gorgeous lips, princess. Have you decided to play my little game?**

**HisPrincess: Okay. I’ll play your little game.**

**TonMannequin: Good girl. Now open that toy and clean it for me.**

Marinette set her phone down and grabbed the box with trembling hands. She tore open the cardboard box and left to clean it; before, she came back to sit on her bed. 

**TonMannequin: Did you clean it?**

**HisPrincess: Yes…**

**TonMannequin: Good. Now, listen very** **_very_ ** **carefully to me.**

Marinette licked her lips and nodded, knowing that he could probably see her from where he was located. She took a deep shaky breath as she turned the toy in her hand, examining it. 

**TonMannequin: I want you to slowly lay back on your bed for me with your legs facing the left window.**

She suddenly had a location for where he was and something about it made her heart race faster in her chest. She lost her breath as she tried to see him, but she couldn’t make him out in the dark. 

**TonMannequin: Now, before I give you further instruction… I need to know one thing, Princess.**

Her heart raced in her ears as her cheeks flushed at the thought of what it could be. She shifted her thighs against one another as another need suddenly made its appearance. One that she hadn’t bargained for. A pressure began to build in her pelvis as she suddenly realized the fact that she had drank a few cups of tea while designing might have not been her best choice. She placed her right toes on top of her left ones as she whined. She brought her hand between her clenched thighs and pressed against her bladder with it. 

**TonMannequin: Do…**

**TonMannequin: you…**

Marinette whimpered and made a complaining sound as he sent messages slower than she wanted him to. She flung her hand to her sheets and gathered the soft fabric into her fist as she made a complaining sound. Her hips wiggled as her need increased. 

**TonMannequin: need…**

**TonMannequin: to go? Because if you do…**

**TonMannequin: hold it until I say so.**

Marinette whined as she clenched her thighs together as a few dribbles soaked a spot on her panties. She moaned as she arched her back, trembling from head to toe with more needs than one. 

**HisPrincess: I need to. Please. What’s the next thing?**

**TonMannequin: I might just draw it out more. Can you see me, Princess?**

Marinette peered over at the window in question and saw his body illuminated by the light. She whined as she watched him slowly undo the button and zipper of his dark designer jeans. He grabbed the hem of his black tee and slowly slid it up his body, showing off the deep V at his hips and his hard abs. He was closer now and his dark gaze was piercing right into her’s as he bit the side of his thumb with a devilish smirk. Her gaze followed his hand as he reached past his cock, showcasing red boxers that were similar to the ones in the video she had been watching. Her gaze fell to where his hand gripped around his cock as he tugged on it for her. 

**TonMannequin: Take off your panties for me.**

Marinette slowly laid back and uncrossed her legs, spreading her wet folds for him. She slid her panties down her hips, up her thighs, and off of one of her ankles. She pointed her toe and threw her panties away from her, giving him a show as she slowly spread her thighs once more. She watched him lick his lips and grab his phone to continue their conversation. 

**TonMannequin: Beautiful. Now, put the bigger end of that toy between your gorgeous lips and wet it for me.**

Marinette sat up, holding herself up with her palm as she set her phone down. She picked up the silicone toy and locked her gaze with his as she slowly licked up the side of it. She circled it with her tongue; before, she wrapped her lips around it. She gently sucked on it and lowered her lashes as she watched him grope himself through his boxers. 

**TonMannequin: Just like that, princess. Now, I want you to slip that toy into your gorgeous pussy.**

Marinette laid back and slowly slid the bigger end of the toy down her wet folds. She circled her tight entrance and slowly eased it into herself. She arched her back and moaned as she used her other hand to grasp her left breast. She gripped her breast and dragged it up to her peaked nipple, teasing it as she pumped the toy deeper within herself until the smaller end sat against her swollen clit.

**TonMannequin: That’s it, Princess. God, you’re so sexy.**

Her thighs trembled as her need to go increased and she bit her bottom lip as she grabbed her phone to read the text and respond. 

**HisPrincess: Now what? I really need- to-**

**TonMannequin: I know, baby. I do too. And I intend to make you mine when I do it.**

**HisPrincess: What?**

**TonMannequin: I want you to go back to that video and I want you to focus on it. I want you to plug headphones in… I want you to turn your volume up so you can hear my voice, my moans, my whimpers loud and clear. Okay?**

**HisPrincess: O-okay.**

**TonMannequin: That’s my girl.**

Marinette grabbed her earbuds and plugged them into her phone. She chewed on her bottom lip as she opened the page back up to continue the video. His soft whimpers and moans drew her back into its depths and she was suddenly lost again. 

The man on the screen ran his hands between his thighs and pressed them against his pelvis and cock as he trembled. His boxers grew wetter as he lost a bit more control. Marinette whined as she got lost in his sultry sounds. 

“I can’t take it- any longer Princess… I- I need- I can’t- ah!” The man on the screen pulled the seam of his boxers against the tip of his swollen cock and it grew wetter as he leaked again. He hissed and ran his hand up and down his solid length. He hissed in a breath and reached over to grab a wine glass from his desk. One she recognized from when she went over to Adrien’s apartment last to celebrate her getting a gown put into his father’s showcase.

Suddenly, the toy began to vibrate in a slow rolling pattern that had her gasping and nearly dropping her phone. She arched her back and moaned as her need to urinate intensified with each pattern. 

She slowly opened her eyes to watch the video continuing on her screen. Her breasts rose and fell in quick pants as she heard him moan in the video again. Her bed dipped beneath her feet and she ignored it as the toy turned up again. She gasped and licked her lips as she watched the man on the screen slowly part the slit in his boxers, releasing his amazing cock. It was gorgeous and she found herself admiring it. Her lips parted as she craved to taste it. Craved to have it between her lips, giving him all of the compliments he deserved. It was a gorgeous cock and she wanted to worship it until she couldn’t anymore. 

The man on the screen ran his fingers down his cock as he placed it on the edge of the wine glass. “Ah… I’m gonna make you mine.” He gently stroked his cock and she watched as a few drips slipped out and into the bottom of the glass; before, a steady stream began to spill from the tip. 

Marinette gasped as the toy between her thighs sped up, and slowed down, and sped up again in a repeating pattern of harsh vibrations that only teased her more. She gasped and moaned as she watched the man on the screen fill the glass with his urine. Her thighs widened as she raised her trembling hips to the air. The man on the screen began to stroke his hard cock, moaning for the camera. She moaned as the toy sped up into short bursts of vibrations against the swollen bud of nerves within her walls. Her hips raised and fell from the air as the toy worked her towards the edge. 

“You’re mine. All mine.” The man hissed and moaned on the screen as he sped up his hand. The toy only followed the pattern of his hand and within moments she was pleading for mercy, arching her back, gripping the sheets, gasping for air, and crying out as she came hard. 

She soaked the bed in her arousal as her thighs shook and within moments she felt the toy being taken from her wet opening only to be replaced by a warm mouth. Marinette reached between her legs to feel soft hair between her fingertips and she tugged, causing a moan to burst from his lips. 

“Adrien?” Marinette gasped as he moved his tongue along her wet folds. “I have to-”

Adrien sucked and grazed his lips along her folds until he focused on her clit for a moment, letting it go. “I know. Go.” 

“What?” Marinette’s cheeks flushed as he ran his soft slender fingers up along her outer lips and spread her open to lick around her inner folds in slow tantalizing movements. 

“You heard me.” He swirled his tongue around her exposed clit and down to her tight entrance. He ran his tongue back up to her urethra and flicked his tongue along it and she nearly lost her control right then. 

“I- I- are you sure?” Marinette fought to clamp her thighs around his head. 

Adrien peered up at her and his emerald eyes caught hers. His expression was needy and all for her. He gave her one last long lick and smirked, “Claim me before I claim you as my own, Princess.” 

Marinette tried to relax as he dipped his head back down to caress her urethra with his tongue again. He licked up to her sensitive clit and back down to her entrance; before, running his tongue back up to flutter it against her urethra again. 

She gasped and panted as she sat up on her elbows to watch him work her with his warm tongue. She bit her bottom lip and focused on letting go. He felt her pussy flex against his tongue as she tried to relax enough to go. 

Adrien ran his hands along her thighs to try and calm her down. “Relax… It’s just me…” 

Marinette nodded and flexed her inner folds again as she tried. Adrien’s talented fingers gently caressed her inner thighs, causing her to let them relax against the bed. She rocked her hips and took a deep breath, relaxing for him. A few drops fell onto his tongue and he moaned as it became a steady stream. He closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around her pussy to catch the rest. He pulled his mouth away and let it fall from his lips as he put his hands on both sides of her outer lips, shaking them so her piss made a bigger mess all over him. She gasped as it slowly came to a stop; while, she rocked her hips. 

“Got more for me?” Adrien smirked up at her and she took in his damp hair and wet lips. 

Marinette nodded with flushed cheeks as she pushed to relieve herself more for him. He slid his hand over her pussy and shook it fast, causing her to part her lips in a loud moan as she felt herself getting close to the edge again. 

“Ah… Adrien… shit…” She gasped and cried out as she came again for him. 

“My turn.” Adrien sat back on his heels and grabbed her hips, yanking her up onto his thighs. 

She gasped as she watched him press his hands between his thighs, trembling with need. His cock flexed against his hands and he moaned as he fought the urge to go. She licked her lips as the video she had been watching was suddenly very real. 

Adrien raised his hips against his hands and shifted them. His trembling thighs racked through her own and she suddenly ran her hands up her taut stomach and gripped her own breasts as she watched him. 

He slowly pulled down the front of his boxers as he watched her, releasing his gorgeous cock. The exact one she had been admiring moments ago. 

“Adrien… your cock is- it’s- the things I want to do to it.” Marinette stumbled on her words as she watched it flex in his hand as a couple drops rolled down the tip and onto his fingers. 

He smirked at her as he slapped it against her sensitive wet clit. She gasped and moaned as she arched her back. He circled her overly sensitive clit with the smooth head of his cock as he let some warm piss leak out onto it. She gasped and raised her hips as he stopped it mid-stream. 

She whimpered as she slowly ran one of her hands down her stomach and between her legs to not only caress herself but his cock as well. Adrien groaned as he moved his hand to let her graze her fingers along it. She wrapped her fingers around it, slapping it against her own pussy. Adrien groaned as he watched her tease herself with his cock. 

“Make me yours.” Marinette searched his gaze and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them like she wanted to do to his cock. 

Adrien smirked and took her hand from his cock. He leaned forward, causing her hips to rock up and her hands to be above her head. His fingers gripped her wrists, pinning her there, as he thrusted his hips. His smooth, warm, cock grazed her pussy as he stared into her sultry gaze with a smoldering one. He moaned with his lips close enough to kiss, causing her to softly mewl. A gasp and moan escaped her lips as she felt warm liquid spill onto her sensitive clit as he relieved himself with rocking hips. 

Marinette panted and leaned up to brush her lips against his. She wrapped her legs around his hips and angled herself so that his cock lined up with her tight entrance. She kept her gaze locked on his as she suddenly pulled him closer with her heels and he sank into her warm pussy with ease and a deep groan. His hands gripped tighter on her wrists as he began to move within her. His thrusts were slow and deep, causing her to moan and gasp for breath in his ear. He slowly let her wrists go and sat back on his heels. He grabbed her hips, pulling her up with himself as he raised up off his heels to fuck her faster with her ankles on his right shoulder. He held her legs together as he licked his lips and pumped into her faster and harder with her ass lifted off of the bed. The head of his cock grazed her just right and she trembled all over before a scream burst from between her swollen lips as she came hard. He continued to fuck her in the same rythym and she quickly fell into a second orgasm and a third. 

She panted and went limp as he lowered her legs, gently wrapping them around his waist. She stared at him with an exhausted expression as she licked her lips and tried to catch her breath. 

Adrien brushed her damp bangs from her forehead and kissed her lips as he moved with more purpose, bringing himself over the edge. He broke the kiss to moan with his forehead pressed against hers as he whispered, “Ah… yes… Ah… Marinette… Ah… Mine…. All mine…” 

She raised her hands to wrap them around the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his damp hair. “Yours… all yours…” 


End file.
